


Bath Time

by PicklesInBed



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PicklesInBed/pseuds/PicklesInBed
Summary: A married Petra and JR find themselves dealing with the hardest part of their evenings: Trying to get Ellie and Anna to actually cooperate when it comes to bath time.





	Bath Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a fic but since I realized I had read every JR/Petra story on this site and still wanted more, I decided to write one!

It was Petra’s least favorite time of the night… bath time. For some reason her girls, who were perfect in every other aspect if she did say so herself, just did not like bath time. When JR and her got married just over a year ago, that was one of the first things JR learned about Ellie and Anna, and even now, at 6 years old, the girls hadn’t changed in that regard one bit. JR, who Petra learned quickly was an excellent cook, had made one of the most delicious lasagnas she had ever tasted, and the girls clearly agreed by the looks of it, as they appeared to be wearing a good portion of it all over their faces, shirts and laps. JR, sensing this was basically her fault, and knowing the stress Petra often went through to get their girls cleaned up decided to step in.

“Alright girlies, you know what time it is,” JR chimed in, trying to sound excited about what was ahead, “Bath time!” 

“No,” both girls simply stated simultaneously. Petra did not look pleased.

JR, however, knew she had something up her sleeve. She crouched down to meet them at eye level.

“Alright,” she said. “Then who am I going to get to share all of my new bath bubbles and colored soaps that I got at the store today with?”

Ellie and Anna were clearly not expecting that and immediately perked up, looking at JR.

“You got bubbles?!” Ellie questioned loudly, always the one to speak up quickly. “I wanna play in the bubbles. Please, Mama, please?” Anna chimed in, joining in at the begging towards the end.

“I don’t know ladies,” JR answered. “You already said no so I might just have to share these bubbles with somebody else!”

“No! No!” They both looked on excited, but nervous they would lose the opportunity for colorful bath bubbles. 

“Alrighty then. We’ll try this one more time.” JR stood up looking over them. “Who wants to take a bath?”

“Me! Me!” Ellie quickly screamed, with Anna joining in a near second later.

“Race you up there,” Anna joked towards Ellie. The girls immediately took off running upstairs towards their bathroom.

Petra, who was simply looking on the whole time, was even more impressed with her wife than she ever knew possible. Anybody that could turn that argument around that fast was certainly a keeper. Petra stood upright; stepping up from the wall she was leaning against, and began walking up to her wife from behind. As she approached her she put one arm around her waist and the other she used to sweep the velvety black hair off of her right ear. She slowly leaned forward to whisper into it.

“You know, you are always welcome to share your new bubbles and fancy soaps with me in the bathtub any time.” Petra giggled into her wife’s ear. She immediately felt JR smile, but before she was going to let her respond and undoubtedly rile Petra up prior to actually getting Ellie and Anna clean, she playfully tapped JR on the ass and walked away, following the girls upstairs. Before she started climbing the stairs though, she turned around quick, seeing JR smirking at her, eyes full of lust. There was never any doubt in either’s mind that they were absolutely the best thing to ever happen to one another. If you would’ve told Petra 2 years ago that being framed for her sister’s murder would be the best thing that ever happened to her, she would’ve laughed in your face. But now, she would agree in a heartbeat, knowing that was the catalyst that brought JR, the love of her life, to her.

“I think that can be arranged Pete” JR joked back, smiling even more as Petra’s cheeks flushed red at the use of the pet name. Petra then began walking up the stairs, JR quickly following, meeting the rest of her family in the girls’ bathroom. 

As they both walked in, Petra let out a laugh at the site she saw. Both of her little girls were already completely stripped, clearly ready to play with some bubbles.

“Mama, Mommy, start the water so we can put the bubbles in!” Ellie yelled.

“Where are they Mama? I’ll go get them!” Anna followed, interrogating JR.

“Mommy can start the water and I’ll go get them. Don’t worry,” JR responded.

“Promise?” Anna questioned, extending her pinky for JR. JR just chuckled at Anna, realizing that she is the top defense attorney at a 5 star law firm about to make a pinky promise with a naked 6 year old, about colored bath bubbles.

“I promise sweetie,” JR locked her pinky with Anna, bent down and placed a small kiss at her hairline. “I’ll be right back with the goodies.”

As JR made her way out of the bathroom, Petra put a hand against the door frame, jokingly, to prevent her wife from leaving the bathroom.

“Excuse me, Peter, but I have a pinky promise to maintain” JR whispered, once again causing a flush in Petra’s cheeks. Her wife had the cutest heart eyes though, and no one could tell her otherwise.

“It’ll take more convincing than that JR,” Petra laughed back, thinking two can play that game. However, she quickly realized the mistake in her actions because getting into a flirting standoff with JR was something Petra knew she was never going to win. JR was the epitome of sex appeal, and she knew it. Knew how to work every button on every inch of Petra’s body. Not that Petra was complaining by any means, but it certainly can be difficult when the goddess that is Jane Ramos begins flirting with you but you have 2 children in the same room in need of baths and bedtime.

“How about I properly convince you later then, just how important this pinky can be.” JR spoke so that only Petra could hear, slowly using her pinky to lift the hem of her wife’s shirt, all while maneuvering her body to block the scene from Ellie and Anna. She made sure the fingernail lightly scratched across the soft skin on Petra’s toned abdomen, tracing each curve she came across.

Mesmerized, Petra could only gulp, moving aside before she had the urge to pounce, taking JR on the bathroom counter right there.

“Thank you,” JR leaned forward, this time kissing Petra on her hairline, winking as she walked towards their bedroom, and into their bathroom where she hid the bubbles for her daughters.

When she returned to the girls’ bathroom, Petra had already begun filling the tub, and had both girls wrapped in towels so they weren’t just running around nude for the next ten minutes.

“Alrighty little ladies,” JR kneeled down so she was eye level, setting the bubbles on the ground, “What scent should we go with?”

There were 5 different bottles on the floor, each with a different flavor. JR had been shopping at the store earlier in the day, looking for lasagna ingredients, but when she stumbled on all the scented bubbles in the bath aisle, she knew that was the one thing that may get two 6 year olds to cooperate during bath time.

As the girls looked over all of their options, debating to themselves about what the best scent was, Petra had to walk up to her wife and let her know just how perfect she was. JR was engrossed in how adorable the girls were, but as she felt Petra’s hand on her shoulder, she stood up and turned around. Petra locked eyes with her wife and immediately began gushing.

“You are amazing, you know that?”

“You’re not so bad yourself,” JR laughed.

“Seriously,” Petra’s face turned soft, wrapping her arms around JR’s neck. “I love you, Jane.”

“I love you too, Petra” Her cheeks turned hot as her face blushed red, eyes full of desire. She placed a hand on each side of Petra’s face, using her thumbs to brush feather light strokes on her wife’s silky skin.

That always turned Petra on and this time was no different. As the sexual tension between the two of them rose, Petra was the first to take the bait. Leaning forward, she kissed her wife, who quickly reciprocated, sliding her tongue over Petra’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Just as things began heating up, a squeal of excitement came from the room.

“We want the watermelon smelling bubbles Mama!” Anna yelled.

JR pulled away from the kiss, laughing at the choice of scent.

“Good choice!” She replied, high fiving both of the 6 year olds. “And it looks like the water is full, so let’s pour it in and get to it!”

The girls didn’t need to be told twice, ripping off their towels and jumping into the tub, splashing the water over the edge as JR poured the pink, watermelon scented bubble soap in. Between the two girls moving and splashing the water, bubbles began piling high in the tub. Ellie and Anna laughed, clearly enjoying themselves, not caring about the water and bubbles hitting everywhere else in the bathroom besides each other. 

“Oh goodness,” Petra laughed to herself, placing her forehead in the palm of her hand, sighing. “Didn’t think of the probable flood that would fill my bathroom floor.”

“Don’t worry,” JR rubbed her back, laughing with her. “I got it from here, Hun. I introduced the lasagna and the bubbles into the equation anyway.”

“What?” She answered.

“You can go relax. I can clean them and your bathroom floor after. Don’t worry.”

“Are you sure?” Petra questioned, still not convinced.

“Of course!” JR smiled, looking sincerely at her wife. “Piece of cake.”

“I love you” Petra smiled as she turned to leave the bathroom.

“Love you more!”

“Not possible,” Petra whispered to herself as she walked out of the bathroom, knowing she was the luckiest wife alive.

*  
*  
*

About 45 minutes later, the girls were all clean, smelling like watermelons of course. They were in their rooms getting changed into pajamas as JR was mopping up all the water and soap that she could get with a child’s size towel. As she stood up, convincing herself that the room was basically as clean as new, she entered the hallway, beginning to walk towards Anna’s room first, knowing she always fell asleep first.

“Babe, the girls are all clean and heading to bed.” JR yelled towards her and Petra’s bedroom while in route. She knew her wife would certainly want to say goodnight to the kids.  
JR reached Anna’s room just as she was pulling the covers back from her bed, jumping in to get comfortable. Petra wandered in the room only seconds later.

“Thanks for the bubbles Mama. That was the best bath ever. Do I smell good?” Ellie spoke, barely making it through the last sentence before a yawn interrupted her.

JR leaned in close, taking a deep, dramatic inhale through her nose.

“Just like watermelons!” she laughed, poking Anna’s nose with her finger, making the 6 year old smile in the midst of the yawns.

“I love you Mama”

“I love you too, Sweetie” JR leaned forward, kissing Anna on the cheek. She then stepped aside, giving Petra her turn to approach their daughter to bid her goodnight.

“Goodnight Anna. I love you baby” Petra leaned down, hugging her daughter, before pulling the sheets over her and kissing her on her right temple. 

“I love you too Mommy” Ellie reached up, kissing Petra on the cheek. “Sing to me please?”

Petra wasn’t planning on it at first, but as she saw her daughter continuing to yawn, she knew one lullaby would put her straight to sleep.

“Okay baby” Petra began humming softly, lightly putting Anna in a sleep mood. The quiet words of an old Czech lullaby sang from Petra’s lips. Anna and JR both looked on lovingly, and before she knew it, Anna was completely out. As Petra finished the song, she felt JR’s gaze on her. Turning towards her, she pecked her lips and then stood up from the edge of the bed, grabbing her hand and guiding both of them out of the room. JR turned the lights off on the way out, whispering one final goodnight as she closed the door behind the two of them. Petra then led them into Ellie’s room.

Expecting to see Ellie already cuddled up under the sheets, Petra was surprised to see her at the end of the bed, looking like she was either going to cry or get angry.

“What’s a matter, baby?” Petra questioned, looking concerned at her daughter.

“I don’t want to go to bed! I’m not tired! I want to go play with the bubbles some more!” Ellie screamed.

Petra didn’t want to upset Ellie even more, but she also didn’t want her to wake up Anna, who just fell asleep.

“Ellie it is time for bed.” Petra faced her, looking down sternly. “Now you need to be quiet so you don’t wake your sister, and you need to lie down. I know you are tired because I can see you yawning so please get under your covers.”

“No Mommy! I’m not tired!” Ellie continued, even louder than the first time.  
JR, who was standing back at first, could sense Petra was reaching a tipping point. She knew her day at work had already put her in a stressed mood earlier, and she didn’t want a yelling match erupting between her wife and daughter. She stepped forward, rubbing her wife’s back again.

“Let me handle it Babe. Again, the bubbles were my idea,” JR whispered.

“Good luck” Petra responded optimistically. She stepped back, hoping JR’s attempt at bed time goes smoother.

“Come here baby girl” JR reached down, picking Ellie up as she extended her hands out for her Mama. “One of those nights?” she questioned, scooching Ellie up on her shoulder, softly beginning to rub small circles on her back, just like Petra liked it. The kids really were mini versions of their Mother in so many ways. She felt Ellie nod, followed slowly by yet another yawn.

“It’s okay, sweetie. I know the bubbles were fun but it’s time for bed, okay? Can you try to sleep for Mommy and me?”

“No. I’m not tired!” The volume was at least a little quieter this time.

JR, not knowing what to do, began rocking Ellie around. As she turned and made eye contact with Petra, however, an idea hit her.

Softly and quietly, JR began humming, followed slowly by the words of a lullaby. Petra just looked on knowingly, always impressed at just how good of a singer her wife really is. If she wasn’t such a killer in the courtroom, she certainly could have a singing career ahead of her.

Ellie’s eyes began drooping at each word JR sang, and surely enough as JR reached the end of the nursery rhyme, Ellie appeared to be asleep. Petra approached the two of them cautiously, not wanting any sudden movements or noises to suddenly wake Ellie up. She kissed her daughter on the forehead.

“I love you sweet girl. Goodnight. ” she whispered, kissing her once again.

After Petra’s words, JR walked Ellie towards the bed, gently placing her on the mattress. Petra then pulled the sheets up over her and gave her one final kiss. JR followed suit, kissing their daughter’s forehead and saying goodnight. She then grabbed Petra’s hand as they backed out of the room and made it to the hallway, carefully closing the door behind them.

“Well that was eventful” JR laughed, lifting their entwined hands to her lips and kissing Petra’s fingers delicately, as they walked towards their bedroom.

“You’re such a good Mom.” Petra complimented her wife. “You never let a single issue with them escalate, and you always keep them smiling.”

“Well I learned from the best. Seriously, it is so easy to see that both of them love you and respect you so much. Don’t ever think otherwise.”

“Thank you.” Petra stopped walking, placing her head in the crook of JR’s neck. “I didn’t believe that for the longest time, but you’ve helped me realize that every day since we’ve been together.”

“Well I guarantee you it has been true since day one, but I’m glad that I could finally convince you of the truth.” She leaned down and kissed the top of Petra’s head.

“You know, one time, they were in preschool and all the kids had to draw portraits of their Moms, and I was so excited when they both came up to me holding their drawing, and when they turned it around it was a dragon wearing jeans, breathing fire”

JR bursts out laughing, trying to catch herself and calm down, but she can’t stop, finding the image hilarious.

“Oh shush” Petra slapped JR playfully, giggling with her. Even though she would deny it to anybody, Petra couldn’t help herself but to giggle whenever she was around her wife. “I was so scared that they were just afraid of me and hated me for the longest time. But then Rafael tried to convince me that it was because I just protected them, and then you successfully convinced me of that. That they do love me and look up to me.”

“Of course they do. I mean it’s obvious. They are practically mini versions of you.” JR gushed. “Besides, I bet you are the hottest dragon alive. No doubt!”

Petra opened the door for her wife, guiding her into the bedroom. As they walked in, she closed it behind them, knowing what she has in store for the night.

“I have a surprise for you.” Petra smirked, slowly unzipping the zipper of her sweatshirt. 

“Oh yeah?” JR raised an eyebrow, staring up and down her wife’s body.

“Remember earlier when I told you that you could share a bath with me any time?” Petra matched JR’s eyebrow raise. “Surprise.”

She opened the door to their bathroom, revealing a full bathtub with some bath bombs clearly dissolved in it, and a bottle of wine waiting on the edge with 2 wine glasses nearby. Petra had even taken the time to lay rose petals out on the floor from the door to the side of the tub.

“When did you do all of this?” JR looked at her inquisitive.

“When you told me to go relax while you were bathing the twins, I may have taken it as an opportunity to give us a chance to both relax together.”

“Now that is what I call a romantic gesture.” 

Petra could only smile at the response; thinking back to the night JR first told her that. The night she finally had the confidence to express her feelings for JR. The night that changed her life forever. Looking at JR, she could tell she was having the same flashbacks Petra was. She leaned towards her wife and began unbuttoning the buttons on JR’s shirt slowly but swiftly. The pants were soon to follow. JR then reached behind her, unclipped her bra and slid her panties down her long, toned legs. Petra watched her in awe, looking at every perfect inch of her wife’s chiseled body unabashed. JR knew she was watching, and that simply turned both of them on even more. As she stepped into the bath tub and got comfortable, seated up against the end of the tub, Petra finished removing her own clothes, and grabbed JR’s hand as she was guided into the water, sitting right between her wife’s legs.

Petra poured two glasses of wine, handing one to her wife and then toasting her as she settled back into her wife’s lap.

“Thank you for stalking me on that date 2 years ago,” JR laughed. “I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well thank you for not being turned off by pickle breath,” Petra continued. She was laughing as she spoke, but was completely serious about every word.

Petra took a sip of her wine, sighing further into her wife, finally feeling relaxed after the eventful night that they had. She inhaled the perfect scent that was JR, and closed her eyes. Noticing Petra’s attempt to unwind, JR simply took a bar of soap in her hands and began rubbing her wife’s shoulders, firmly enough to massage the numerous knots that always seem to lie there. Petra made it look easy, single handedly running a hotel while simultaneously dealing with two 6 year olds. JR was always impressed how she never let that exterior falter, either, seeming so powerful and in control, but that certainly didn’t mean that her wife wasn’t in the need for baths and massages every chance she could get. She was deserving of the very best, and JR always gave it to her.

“I’m sorry it’s not watermelon scented” JR broke the silence, causing her wife to giggle yet again. 

“I don’t care what you are using, just keep doing what you’re doing because it feels incredible.” Petra took another sip of her wine. “You are incredible,” Petra moaned as JR worked a particularly large knot on the top of her right shoulder.

JR would be lying if she said she wasn’t turned on by the noise she just elicited from her love’s mouth, but she also knew there would be plenty of time for that later. Right now, Petra needed this, deserved this. 

About 10 minutes of tranquil silence passed, JR’s fingers still working her wife’s shoulders, both wine glasses about half full now. It was Petra to break the silence this time.

“How are you doing, Babe? You know you can stop and switch spots with me whenever you want, right?”

“I know, but I don’t want to yet. You deserve this more than anybody”

“Well I am pretty sure being a lawyer is quite a stressful job that calls for relaxing massages too. Are you sure?”

“Positive. Besides, I’m doing great. Got a glass of wine in my hands and a hot chick in my arms. Can’t complain about that!” JR declared simply.

Petra turned her head and kissed her wife on the cheek.

“Well now it’s my turn for a hot chick in my arms then.” Petra moved forward in the water, careful not to splash any over the edge or, more importantly, spill the wine. She flipped JR and herself around so that JR was now the one resting in her arms, between her legs.  
Petra filled her hands with water and lightly splashed it down JR’s muscular back, then began massaging the soap around. She continued for over 20 minutes, giving her wife the royal treatment she earned every day.

“That feels so good” JR sighed, beginning to rub her hands across Petra’s thighs underneath the water, encouraging her to continue. “Your hands feel magical.”

“Not as magical as your pinky finger, I’ve been told.” Petra laughed, thinking back to earlier in the evening when they were trying to clean the girls up. Just the thought of JR’s pinky sliding across her abdomen again made Petra feel the heat between her thighs.

“Well nothing is that talented.” JR turned around so that both women’s chests were pressed against each other. She inched forward, feeling Petra’s nipples brush against her own, lifting her right hand up, extending her pinky finger out, and swiping it slowly across Petra’s lower lip.  
Petra, entranced by her wife, slowly opened her mouth, allowing JR’s pinky inside. She licked it slowly, memorizing every nook and cranny of it, knowing that in a couple minutes she would likely be feeling that pinky in many other ways. JR pulled her finger out slowly, and then quickly replaced it with her full lips, kissing her wife passionately. 

Reveling in the taste of her wife’s tongue on hers, JR moved her hands to Petra’s sides, guiding both of them upright and out of the bath tub. Once she felt both of her feet on the bath mat, she then backed Petra into the countertop, pinning her between herself and the sink. Luckily they were both already naked from the bath because JR was not about to waste any minute getting her wife out of her clothes. She wanted Petra, and she wanted her now. Her hands were resting on each cheek of Petra’s perfect face, when she broke the kiss. Petra looked at her with her pouty face, wanting JR to continue.

JR simply dragged her right pinky across her face, and slowly continued the route down her front, brushing the soft patch right between Petra’s breasts, lingering for a moment as Petra moaned, urging her pinky to continue its wonderful journey. As she began her adventure again, JR latched her mouth onto Petra’s neck, biting her softly in the spots she knew drove Petra wild. Her pinky then continued even further, first feeling every one of her ab muscles, and then making its way down to the silky skin just above Petra’s right thigh. JR finally used both hands to hook underneath Petra’s legs, just below her ass. Petra, knowing what was about to happen, attached her hands together around her wife’s neck, as she was lifted into the air. Once both of her feet left the floor, she then clasped each of her legs around JR’s waist, squeezing her tightly, letting her know that she was right there with her every step of the way.

JR began walking, carrying Petra into the bedroom, savoring all of the skin on skin contact. As she approached the bed, she leaned forward, placing her wife on the sheets delicately. She then turned Petra around so she was lying on her stomach, and followed right after, placing her body down on her wife gently, a sheen of water from the bathtub being the only thing separating them.

JR bent down and started placing feather light kisses up Petra's spine. Petra felt her spine shiver from this action, and began to feel the wetness starting between her legs. As she made it up Petra's back, she began planting hot, open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck. She then licked along the edge of Petra's ear, and right there, it was game on. 

Petra flipped her body around, still managing to keep JR perfectly on top of her. She pulled JR down by the back of the neck and caught her bottom lip with her teeth. She then brushed her tongue across the lip, silently asking for entrance. JR obliged, slowly opening her mouth and feeling Petra's tongue dart in. The kiss was so passionate, yet so soft and gentle. After tongues explored each other's mouths, searching the territory they knew so well, JR pulled away and began kissing right down Petra's body. Once again, she placed soft kisses right down the center of her wife's body, going right between each breast, knowing that she was saving those for a little later. She strayed from her path slightly in order to place a kiss on each of Petra's hip bones. Petra loved that. She then lowered her head slightly, and stopped when she reached her first destination, her mouth right where she knew her and Petra both wanted it. 

She kissed right between Petra’s legs where it was wet and holy. 

"That feels so good" was all Petra could manage to get out. 

JR inhaled deeply, capturing the intoxicating aroma of her wife. It was a scent she knew distinctly well and would never tire of. She then continued her journey of Petra's body, moving back up her stomach making sure to capture each rib in a single kiss. Her wife's body was a temple that deserved to be worshipped at every possible opportunity. As she carefully pecked the last rib, JR felt a nipple, hardened from the cool skin drying from their bath, and beginning to brush against her face as if to say hello. JR knew her wife's true weaknesses, so she slowly took her tongue and swiped light circles around her breast. Bigger at first, but eventually zeroing in on her final target. As she finally took the nipple into her mouth she felt Petra's back arch and heard a drawn out moan from her lover's mouth. 

"Right there, Babe" Petra stated while tangling her left hand in JR's hair, encouraging her to continue. Petra, feeling the need between her legs beginning to call to her, but not wanting JR to stop the detailed attention to her chest, ventured her right hand down between the apex of her thighs. Saying Petra was wet was an understatement. The pool of desire was blatantly evident. This was the effect that her perfect wife had on her. 

As JR began her venture to the other nipple, Petra began to rub circles around her clit. The combined double attack on her body in all the right places was already pushing her closer to the edge, even though the fun had barely just began. JR could sense this simply from the moans that she was eliciting from Petra, and decided that it was clearly time for her to make her final move downward. She quickly met her lips to her lovers, because how could you not want to kiss that woman at every possible opportunity, and then she snaked down Petra's body. Before she did anything, she took each pinky finger to each one of her wife’s nipples, teasing them one last time. 

"I told you these pinkies are magical!" she joked.

"Jane, please" was what she got in return. To further confirm she wanted JR between her legs as soon as possible, Petra removed her hand. JR, seeing the wet sheen of two of her fingers, quickly grabbed Petra's wrist and took one of the two fingers into her mouth. She licked it clean, enjoying the appetizer, before the dessert she knew was about to come. She then guided Petra's other finger towards Petra's mouth.

"See how good you taste, baby" JR stated as she pushed Petra's own wet finger into her mouth. Petra relished in her own taste until JR's lips met hers for a very passionate kiss, full of love and desire. It was Petra who broke off the kiss this time, for as much as she loved to kiss her wife, she really needed her elsewhere at the moment. 

"Please, Baby. Please. I need you down there. "

Not wanting her wife to wait anymore, JR guided her head right down between her legs and began pleasing her wife just how she knew she would want it. She started with a large lick, capturing all of the sweet desire that she loved more and more every time. Petra already began to squirm, her breathing getting deeper and deeper and her moaning louder and louder. She then zeroed in on the clit that was right in front of her eyes. As she took it around her mouth, she decided to really treat her wife, and simultaneously inserted two fingers inside her. Petra, clearly not expecting both sensations, jumped as her back arched off the mattress.

"Jesus, Babe"

JR smirked into her thighs, loving the effect she had on her wife, and continued the double assault. It wasn't long before she could feel Petra getting tighter and tighter around her fingers and hear and felt her clutch and pull on the mattress for stability. 

"Let go, Baby" JR stated. "Cum for me"

That being the tipping point right there, Petra felt all the pent up sensation explode inside her. She screamed out JR's name as she saw stars. JR quickly grabbed her hand to help her ride out the high. Petra panted on the mattress for a while, squeezing JR's hand the whole time, likely cutting off the circulation with how intense the orgasm was. JR knew it as a complete sign of affection though, all out of the incredible love they had for each other. It let JR know that Petra was hers and she was Petra's through and through. 

As Petra came down from her high all she could do was collapse in the mattress, completely spent, but still never letting go of JR's hand. JR hopped on top of her, and straddled her toned abs.

"Good?" JR looked down on her.

"Absolutely incredible!" Petra responded, looking at JR with the most loving eyes and genuine smile JR thought she had ever seen. "You are so talented." She smirked

"Well I knew about the pinkies being gifted, but I suppose that’s true of this tongue too!" JR winked.

All Petra could do was laugh and pull JR down into her embrace. As she wrapped an arm around her and began rubbing her back, she placed a soft kiss on her forehead. 

"I love you so much" Petra said, looking deep into JR's eyes. 

"I love you too" JR responded, leaning in closer to her lover. "You are so good to me"

"On the contrary,“ Petra chuckled, "I believe it was you that was just so good to me. And I think it's about time to return the favor." She began to reach down between JR’s legs, when JR’s hand caught hers along the way.

"That's ok, Babe." She stated honestly, "It's already late and you know with two 6 year olds in the house that we’ll probably be woken up at 7 am anyway."

"Are you sure? I feel like I can't just let that go unrewarded" Petra chuckled again. 

"Absolutely! Just cuddle with me, please? Getting to cuddle up to you every single night is always reward enough for me" As if she even needed to ask, Petra pulled her in even closer, allowing JR to assume the position of big spoon, and leaned over one last time to kiss her wife.

"Goodnight, JR, I love you so much." Petra whispered "And you're getting your reward tomorrow. Mark my words" she had to throw in.

"Sounds like a plan" JR laughed. She then took Petra's hand to her mouth, placing a delicate kiss to each knuckle on each finger. "Goodnight, Pete."

And with that both women shut their eyes, bodies entangled all night, dreaming about what tomorrow night had in store.


End file.
